lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost WHYY Kids "Coming Up Next" Bumpers
WHYY is one of three PBS affiliates serving the Philadelphia area and is licensed to Wilmington, Delaware. From what I've gathered, the station aired a series of "Coming Up Next" bumpers before the start of most of its children's programming as early as 2000. Four different variations of these bumpers are known to exist, but I personally only remember the latter three. All of the following accounts below are from memory, so some things may or may not be entirely accurate. Hopefully, others who also grew up in the Delaware Valley during the 2000s know exactly what I'm talking about. 2000-2001 A character from a show would appear in a static box in the upper right-hand corner of the screen. The show's name was in a separate horizontal blue box with flush-left text. A female announcer would then say: "blank is next on WHYY Kids." 'The backgrounds were typically various shades of green if I recall correctly. I don't remember these bumpers when they aired, but I did see the "Barney" bumper on YouTube within the past three years or so. The channel that uploaded the video was called Toystuff, but it appears the user deleted their account. 2002-2006 A static image containing a show's logo and character(s) would appear on screen, along with text that read "Coming Up Next" and the WHYY logo that sat in a horizontal bar along the bottom of the screen. The bars were various colors depending on the bumper (blue, brown, green), and a rotating animation of what I can assume was flowers played in the bars. The same female announcer from the 2000-01 variations would say: '"You're watching WHYY Kids, Wilmington/Philadelphia" for each bumper, except for "Cyberchase", which was said by a man. Each bumper also had different accompanying music. For example: * "Sesame Street" (retooled version of SS theme song) * "Arthur"/'"Dragon Tales"' (piano) * "Sagwa" (Chinese song) * "Barney"/'"Jay Jay"' (jazzy flute) * "Teletubbies" (babyish mobile song) * "Caillou" (upbeat/cheerful recorder) * "Between the Lions" (calm flute) * "Zoom"/'"Zoboomafoo"' (circus/carnival song) * "Cyberchase" (guitar; also the only promo with a man speaking) I can't remember which songs were used for the "Clifford", "Mister Rogers" and "Reading Rainbow" bumpers, though I do recall that the "Clifford" bumper had an image of the big red dog with a bone in his mouth, and that the horizontal bar was blue. 2007-2009 Basically an updated/retooled version of the 2002-06 bumpers with different music and backgrounds. The female announcer reverted back to saying: "blank is next on WHYY Kids." The bumpers included: * "Arthur"/'"Curious George"'/'"Caillou"'/'"Barney"'/'"Reading Rainbow"' (Jamaican reggae beatbox song) * "Clifford" (weird scatting/kazoo) * "Dragon Tales"/'"Berenstain Bears"'/'"Angelina Ballerina"' (country song with triangle) * "Teletubbies"/'"It's a Big, Big World"' (dreamy, harp-esque song) Again, there are other bumpers from this set of variations that I just don't remember. 2009-2013 Generic Dot and Dash bumpers (bathtub, rocketship, airplane, skipping rocks). A child said: "blank is next on Y Kids." I don't think there was any particular order with these.